Sasuke's Love of Light: The Beginning
by Sakuia
Summary: This is how Sasuke and Imiro my OC grew up together and developed their relationship. Please read Sasuke's Love of Light parts 1, 2, and 3 if you don't understand this fanfic.
1. Chapter 1 The Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

Well, here it is! It's the story you've all been waiting for. I've finally gotten around to making the first chapter of Sasuke's Love of Light: The Beginning. Enjoy! (p.s. sorry for not updating in so long!)

Sasuke's Love Of Light: The Beginning

Chapter 1- The Meeting

It was dinner time and the room was quiet. The Uchiha family sat there eating their dinner with an awkward silence like they did almost every night. Sasuke began to play with his food. He had lost his appetite from constantly thinking about an event that had happened earlier that day.

FLASHBACK

Sasuke slipped on his shoes as he headed out the door. He got excited as he ran out to the usual training ground. Itachi had promised him the day before that he would teach Sasuke how to properly use shuriken. Sasuke was now 6-years-old and was at that stage where he wanted to be a ninja and "beat up all the bad guys". Itachi, now 11-years-old, was already a member of the ANBU. Sasuke highly admired his older brother and wanted to become just like him.

The young Uchiha finally arrived at the training site. He looked around but found no trace of his brother. "Where is he? He promised he'd be here!"

END OF FLASHBACK

"Sasuke, please stop playing with your food," Mrs. Uchiha glared at her youngest son.

"Sorry Ma," Sasuke replied as he placed down his fork. He lowered his head and his hair blocked all view of his dark eyes. Keeping his head down, Sasuke mumbled something not intending for anyone to hear, "You weren't there…"

"Pardon?" Mrs. Uchiha glanced over at him.

Sasuke looked up at his brother. Itachi was coldly staring at him. 'So he heard…' Sasuke thought. He looked down at his plate, still mostly full. "I'm not so hungry right now," and Sasuke headed for the door.

As he walked down the hall, he could faintly hear his brother say, "Me neither," and heard Itachi's steps following close behind. Then they both stopped. As Sasuke turned around to look at his brother, Itachi said, "They had an extra ANBU assignment for me today…sorry." Itachi took a step forward and flicked Sasuke's head.

Sasuke fell backwards rubbing his forehead as Itachi walked away, "Ow…"

Sasuke got tired so he cleaned himself up and hopped into bed. There was a soft knock at his door. "Come in…" he said tiredly.

Mr. Uchiha made his way through the door and sat at the side of Sasuke's bed. "There is something we must talk about. Both you and your brother left so quickly at dinner tonight; I wasn't able to announce it. So what I came here to say is that you must be on your best behavior tomorrow because an old friend of mine is moving into town. He hasn't found a house to stay in yet so his family will be staying with us until then. Also, he has a daughter your age so I expect you to be a gentleman and become her friend. That is all."

Mr. Uchiha left the room and Sasuke groaned as he fell asleep after draining in this new information.

As Sasuke woke up, he remembered about what his father had told him the previous night. He quickly ran to the shower. When he was done, he put on a navy blue kimono. He ran out to the front of his house and noticed that the family was already there. Mr. Uchiha was greeting the man and his family and began a deep conversation to catch up on old times. Much laughing was involved with their conversation.

Sasuke walked up and stood next to his father. "Boy, it was about time you woke up! This is the Fukazawa family."

The man bent down and held out his hand, "You must be Sasuke-san! My name is Isamu Fukazawa and this is my wife Haruko Fukazawa. The little one's name is Imiro Fukazawa." Isamu put his hand on his daughter's head and she laughed.

Sasuke looked over at Imiro and saw that she was also wearing a kimono that was yellow. Her brown hair shined and her hazel eyes sparkled. Once her glance met his, young Sasuke thought to himself, 'She's pretty…"

END OF CHAPTER 1!

Well, I know it took me forever to update, but I finally did. I hope you've enjoyed it so far and be sure to check often if I've updated more chapters. If you're confused about the story, then I suggest you read Sasuke's Love of Light parts 1, 2, and 3. I know I should have made this sooner, but this fanfic is to better understand Sasuke and Imiro's relationship with each other while growing up.


	2. Chapter 2 Not Such a Good Start

Chapter 2: Not Such a Good Start

"You're boring," Imiro glared at Sasuke.

"Eh?" Sasuke stood up. "Well you're annoying."

Sasuke began to walk away with his hands in his pocket. Imiro stood up and chased after him. She ran out in front of him stopping him in his tracks. "I'm just trying to be friends. You don't have to be so mean!" Imiro fell to her knees and started to cry. (A.N: Just imagine a little 6-year-old girl crying over nothing D)

Sasuke started to panic. "Oh please don't cry! If my dad sees, he'll kill me!"

Imiro stopped crying and smiled. "You're silly. I was only joking with you! Plus, I'm a pro at crying on demand."

Sasuke stood there with a blank face. When he got back to his senses he said, "Hey! That was NOT funny."

Imiro laughed and started to skip away. She turned around and smiled. "Aren't you going to show me around town, Sasuke-chan?"

'She looks kinda cute right now…' Sasuke then snapped back to his senses. "CHAN!? Since when am I so close to you!?"

The frisky girl stuck out her tongue and turned around to start skipping again. Sasuke gave in with a sigh and followed.

As they walked into town, Sasuke began to pin-point all of the important places. (ie. inns, hospitals, good restaurants, the park, places to stay away from, etc.) Sasuke got pissed at the fact that Imiro was highly interested in all of the places. She kept asking so many questions that he didn't have answers to. Then they came across a lake with a large dock.

"The water's sparkling! It's so pretty!" Imiro squealed and ran out to the edge of the dock.

When Sasuke finally caught up with her running, he looked over at her only to see the warm expression on her face. She stood at the edge, with her eyes closed and breathing in the fresh air deeply. It was almost like she was absorbing the scenery.

'She's strange…but amazing' Sasuke thought to himself even though she had annoyed him the entire time. Her adventurous aura seemed to always catch Sasuke's attention.

She opened her eyes and smiled. "I love it here. I want to come here everyday. But I don't want to be lonely so will you come with me? It can be our secret hangout."

Her seriousness had surprised Sasuke. It was the first thing she'd said all day that wasn't a joke. "Sure."

"So…should we name this place, Sasuke-chan?" her head turned his way and she stuck out her tongue.

"CHAN!?" 'Well there goes her seriousness' "Hmm…I guess so. So, then, what would YOU like to call it Imiro-san?" he was obviously trying to get out of making a big decision that she might not even like.

She glared at him.

"What?" he asked.

"That was the first time you said my name all day," Imiro looked shocked for a second but quickly changed her expression. "I guess I would call it…The Sparkling Lake"

Sasuke nodded in approval. "Ok."

After that, there was a long pause of silence. It started to get dark out and when the moon arrived, the lake sparkled even more in the moonlight. Then Sasuke stood up. "It's getting late, we should get back to the house."

Imiro stared at him like she didn't want to leave.

"It's fine, we can come back tomorrow."

"Ok," Imiro smiled again.

Sasuke began to walk down the dock and back onto the land with his hands in his pocket. Imiro followed and they both headed back home. When they got there, Sasuke noticed that his bed was moved into Itachi's room and guessed that the Fukazawa family were staying in his room. And on that night, both Sasuke and Imiro dreamt the same dream; just the two of them sitting at the dock with the sparkling water in the moonlight.

END OF CHAPTER 2!

Yay chapter two is done! If you're wondering about 'The Sparkling Lake', it's supposed to be the lake where Sasuke's father taught him the Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu (fire element attack). Also, just so that you don't get confused, Sasuke does NOT have feelings for Imiro the first day he meets her. Even though he has many thoughts to himself of how she looks and acts, he simply just admires her at this point.


	3. Chapter 3 Mr Lonely

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Naruto except for the OC Imiro and her family.

Chapter 3: Mr. Lonely

Breakfast was different this morning. Usually everyone was quiet which made sitting down for meals VERY awkward. But since the Fukazawa family was there, there was plenty of conversation going on. In a way, Sasuke wished it would be like this everyday.

"Isamu, me and my wife will be out of town today, and Itachi will be on missions for the ANBU. Would you mind watching Sasuke for me today?" Mr. Uchiha asked.

"I'd be glad to. It'll give me time to get to know little Sasuke-kun here," Isamu turned and smiled at Sasuke.

"Great! Thanks a lot Isamu."

When breakfast was done, Sasuke ran into his room to get his clothes and went to get changed in Itachi's room. He slipped on a blue t-shirt and white shorts and made his way into the family room.

"All set?" Isamu asked Sasuke as he entered the room.

"For what…?" Sasuke gave Mr. Fukazawa an unsure look.

"I'm going to take you and Imiro into town today to do some shopping. Imiro's still getting ready though."

"I see," Sasuke joined Isamu on the couch.

Ten minutes later, Imiro finally was finished getting changed. When she ran into the room, Sasuke noticed why she was so late. Her hair was done up into pigtails and butterfly clips held up the hair that would be hanging down in front. He guessed that she had spent a while doing her hair.

"I'm all set and ready to go!" Imiro giggled at her own corny-ness. Sasuke looked up at her and smiled softly as she giggled.

"All right then, let's go," Isamu said as he got up and headed for the door.

As they walked down the road Sasuke asked, "So where is Haruko-san?"

Isamu looked down at Sasuke and smiled, "That's a secret."

Sasuke began to be annoyed with Mr. Fukazawa. He never liked secrets being kept from him.

The three of them soon came across a small ramen place called "Ichiraku Ramen".

"Daddy, is this where we'll be eating lunch?"

"Hahaha, of course it is sweetie. I heard they have pretty good ramen here. You know how I love ramen."

"Yay!" Imiro squealed with joy and ran right in.

Sasuke sighed and followed them inside with his hands in his pocket. When was in, he glanced over at the boy eating ramen at the end seat. He had golden hair, wore an orange t-shirt, and seemed to have black marking on his face…sort of like whiskers.

'Isn't that the weird boy from the academy that has some sort of monster inside of him?' Sasuke thought to himself. 'Better not talk to him.'

Just as he thought that, Sasuke was shocked to see Imiro get up and sit next to the strange boy.

"Hi, I'm Imiro," she took out her hand.

'She's talking to me?' the boy thought to himself. "Hi I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" He then shook her hand with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Naruto-kun!" Imiro smiled back.

"Guess what?" Naruto seemed excited that someone was talking to him.

"What?"

"When I grow up, I'm gonna be Hokage!"

"Really? I'll be rooting for you then!" They both laughed. Then Imiro turned her head over to Sasuke. "Sasuke-chan! Why don't you sit over here and talk with us? This is Naruto-kun."

"I know," Sasuke gave Naruto a dirty look and sat all the way at the other end away from them.

"Oh…" Imiro dropped her head and ate her ramen quietly. No one spoke until everyone was finished eating. "Well, I'll see you around Naruto-kun."

"Bye…" Naruto was alone once again.

After that, things were quiet between Imiro and Sasuke. As Isamu was shopping, Imiro wondered if she had done anything wrong. She didn't understand what was so wrong about talking to someone new; making a new friend. After going to a few shops, Isamu broke the silence between them. "Why don't we go get some ice-cream?"

Imiro's sad face began to smile, "Ok!"

"Fine," Sasuke replied.

After 5 minutes, they all came up to a small ice-cream stand. Working at the cashier, was Haruka.

"Mommy!? You work here?" Imiro was surprised.

"Yep," Mrs. Fukazawa said, "So what would you like?"

"Um…I want a hot fudge sundae with sprinkles on it!"

"Haha ok, what about you Sasuke-kun?"

"Hm? Oh. I'll have just a vanilla ice-cream cone."

"Ok," Haruka smiled, "Oh, and it's on the house."

As they all sat down to eat, Imiro felt the need to make up with Sasuke. It would be hard to live together and not speak. So Imiro scooped up some ice-cream from her sundae and put it on Sasuke's nose.

"Hey!" Sasuke paused for a few seconds, scooped up some of his ice-cream, and then put it on Imiro's nose! They both laughed. Isamu was glad to see them having fun again.

Later that night, while eating dinner, Sasuke told his parents about his fun day with Imiro.

END OF CHAPTER 3!

Ok, ok, I know. I haven't updated in a while. A LONG while. I hope this chapter was worth the wait for you anyway. I'll try to update the next chapter sooner so don't worry. Please rate and comment!


	4. Chapter 4 Trouble at the Lake

Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Kishimoto and not me ok?

Chapter 4- Trouble at the Lake

"Daddy says we found a place to stay," Imiro lowered her eyes away from Sasuke. She had enjoyed staying at the Uchiha's and now the week was over. "I'm really gonna miss playing with you everyday!" She then flung her arms around Sasuke crying.

Sasuke was surprised at her sudden act but then smiled, "Don't worry; we can still go to The Sparkling Lake everyday."

"Really?" Imiro, still holding onto Sasuke, looked up at him and sniffed.

"Sure, why not. We can even go right now if you want to."

"Yay! Thank you Sasuke-chan! You're my best friend," she sunk her head into his chest.

"Haha don't get comfortable, we should be leaving for the lake soon."

"Oh, right!" Imiro let go of Sasuke, took his hand and dragged him out the door.

They snuck around the house and followed the trail in the forest past the training ground. When they finally got to the lake, something was different. There were construction men there and trees being taken down.

"What is this?" Imiro stopped dead in her tracks which caused Sasuke to bump into her.

"Wait…Itachi?" Sasuke noticed that Itachi was standing there talking to one of the construction workers.

Sasuke ran over to Itachi and Imiro followed, "What's going on Onii-chan?"

"Oh. I was taking a nap to rest up for my next ANBU mission and the construction woke me up. Apparently, they're making a water park here. Didn't you hear about it?"

"What!? No, of course I didn't hear about it!" Sasuke's anger for the construction workers grew more and more by the second.

Sasuke then looked over at Imiro. She was looking at the ground trying to hide her watering eyes. 'How dare they do something to make her cry!?' he thought to himself. He strained himself to not attack everyone there.

Imiro wiped her eyes and walked up to the construction worker that Itachi was talking to. "Please…please…don't…this place means everything to me and Sasuke-chan…" she got down on her knees and begged.

"I'm sorry little girl, but I have no say in what goes on here. If you want, you can get your daddy to talk to the manager. Other than that, I can't do anything to stop the construction; I don't wanna lose my job."

"Oh…ok," Imiro got up and looked at Sasuke for a moment and then started to walk back through the forest. Sasuke, still restraining himself, sighed and followed her back to the house.

Later that night, the Fukazawa family left to their new home and dinner was back to it's usual quiet self. Sasuke stared at his dinner. They were having sashimi that night. Then, Sasuke noticed Itachi whispering in his father's ear. Right after, Mr. Uchiha whispered in his wife's ear. She nodded and he got up. "I'll be going out for a while." Then Mr. Uchiha left the room without saying anything else.

'What is he up to?' Sasuke thought to himself.

The next morning, Sasuke was woken up by his father. "Hurry up and get dressed, I want to show you something."

Sasuke quickly got out of bed and got dressed in a black shirt and shorts. He wondered what this was all about. Did this have to do with his father acting strange last night at dinner? As Sasuke went downstairs, his father was waiting for him outside. He followed Mr. Uchiha down a VERY familiar pathway. His father then stopped. They were at the Sparkling Lake and Imiro was there standing with her parents.

Imiro turned around and saw Sasuke. She ran over to him, "Sasuke! Isn't it great? Your dad bought the lake! So now they won't be doing any construction on it! They decided to move over to the next lake. I'm so happy!"

'So that's what he was doing last night…' "Wow…dad, how did you do it?"

"I offered them a price they couldn't afford to say no to," Mr. Uchiha smiled at his youngest son.

Sasuke looked over at Imiro. She was smiling at him. Sasuke decided to smile back. He knew exactly what she was thinking. She was thinking in the future of how they would be in that very place everyday, making memories.

END OF CHAPTER 4!

Wow, it took me a day to update this chapter! Hopefully I can do that with the rest of the story too. (Might not have time though…oh well.) Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5 A Time Of Solitude

Disclaimer: DUDE! I don't own Naruto. --

Chapter 5: A Time of Solitude

The phone began to ring and it startled Sasuke. He picked it up, "Mochi mochi?"

"Hi, Sasuke-kun? It's Imiro. What are you doing right now?"

"Oh hi," Sasuke smiled at her warm voice. "I was just going to help my father pull the weeds in our garden, why?"

"Oh, never mind then. I was gonna ask if you would come the lake with me but I see that you're busy."

"Maybe we can go tomorrow?" Sasuke suddenly felt the urge to be with Imiro rather than helping out his father.

"I'm afraid not…my parents and I are going out of town to visit my aunt and uncle for a few days. Their cat had kittens and they wanted to give us one so we are staying over to get to know each of them. Once we find a kitten we like, we get to keep it! I'm so excited."

"Wow! I wish I could have a pet but my parents don't exactly like animals…"

"Aww, that's too bad. Maybe I'll let you come over and let you play with our new kitten sometimes?"

"Cool."

"Well anyways, I half to go now; my dad's calling me."

"See ya," Sasuke said as he hung up the phone.

He was disappointed. A few days away from Imiro? He never really thought about it before. He spent almost everyday with Imiro since she got here. Now she would be gone for a while. Sasuke wasn't quite sure how to handle it. She was practically his best friend.

Later that evening, everyone was gathered in the family room to talk about their day.

"Aww, really Sasuke?" his mother smiled. "Don't worry, it's only a few days, she'll be back before you know it."

"I guess so…" Sasuke sunk his head.

"Hmpf," Itachi stood up, "Why get so emotional over your little girlfriend? You should be more focused on becoming a better shinobi like myself. She won't get you anywhere in life. I'm disappointed in you." Itachi then left the room.

"Itachi…" Sasuke sunk his head even lower. Maybe his brother was right. He was becoming unfocused with his goal of being a better shinobi. Imiro was always on his mind and he didn't think about training as much as he should have.

The next day, Sasuke knocked on Itachi's bedroom door.

"What is it?" Itachi stared coldly down on his brother.

"I…um…will you train with me today?" Sasuke scratched his head.

"I'm not working today…so I guess so."

"Really?" Sasuke said in disbelief.

"Don't go getting excited on me now, hurry up and pack your weapons and some water. It'll be a long day."

He nodded his head and went straight to his room to pack his backpack. Once he finished gathering all his required items, he left the house and headed straight to the training grounds. His brother was standing on the tree stump in the middle of the area.

"You weren't fast enough."

"I came as fast as I could…"

"That's not good enough," Itachi stepped down from the stump and walked towards his younger brother, "If you want to be a shinobi like me, you have to learn to be quicker than that. Now, let's start with some basics. You see the 'x' on each of the trees?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I want you to hit each 'x' with a kunai in less than a minute. Think you can do it?"

"Heh, no sweat," Sasuke smirked.

Itachi held out a stopwatch. "Ok, there are ten trees. If you miss the 'x' on one of them, you start over. Ok, start, NOW!"

Sasuke stood on the stump and aimed his kunai for the first tree. He watched as the first kunai hit just below the 'x'.

"STOP," Itachi yelled out, "Pathetic. Can't you even hit the first 'x'? I'm not gonna wait for you all day just to complete the first lesson. Here's the stopwatch. Don't come home until you can hit all ten."

Sasuke watched as his brother walked back into the darkness of the woods. He then sat down on the stump and looked at his surroundings. Bits of light shone down from in between the branches of the trees from above. It was a beautiful sight…wait! No time to be thinking like this. Sasuke couldn't waste his time thinking about the beauty surrounding him anymore. He wasn't allowed home until he got things right! He had to start training NOW.

* * *

Later on…

"Boys, it's dinner time!" called out Mrs. Uchiha from the dining room.

Mr. Uchiha entered the room, shortly followed by Itachi. They both sat down and began to eat their dinner.

"Sasuke! Come down here!" the strong-willed mother came impatient of her youngest son.

"He's not here," Itachi almost mumbled as he continued to eat his noodles.

His mother turned to him, "What do you mean he's not here? Where is he?"

"Training."

"Weren't you training with him though? Why would he be training by himself?" Mr. Uchiha began to get angered with the carelessness of his oldest son.

"I became impatient, so I let him do the lesson on his own," Itachi's head stayed down staring at what he was eating while he talked. He didn't bother looking at his parents, as though they were a nuisance.

"Itachi, how could you be so irresponsible?" his father glared at him.

He kept silent, finishing up the last of his noodles.

"Itachi!"

Itachi stood up quickly, "I'm finished," and then walked out of the room and up the stairs to contain himself in his bedroom.

"Sigh, what am I ever going to do with that one?" the father sunk his head in his hands. "If he doesn't come home in a half an hour, can you go get him, honey?"

Mrs. Uchiha smiled, "Sure."

* * *

A half an hour had passed and Mr. Uchiha watched the clock as it clicked to the 30th minute. He turned his head to Mrs. Uchiha, who was doing the dishes.

She put down the dishes and nodded her head as she turned off the tap. She grabbed her jacket from the table and put in on as she made her way out the sliding door. She made her way down the dark path through the woods. When she got to the training ground, she was shocked to find Sasuke passed out on the tree stump. Mrs. Uchiha rushed over to her son.

"Sasuke! Wake up, oh please…" she shook her son until his eyes opened.

"Ma…what're you…stop it!"

Mrs. Uchiha put her son down. "Sorry Sasuke, you scared me for a second."

"I was only sleeping," he gave his mother a weird look.

"Thank goodness. Come on, let's get you home." She took Sasuke's hand and began to walk away.

Sasuke let go of her grip. "No! I can't go home yet! I have to finish my lesson…"

"Don't be silly. I'm NOT going to let you stay out here all by yourself at this time of night. You're only 6 for heaven's sake!"

"Almost 7!" Sasuke crossed his arms and looked away from his mother with puffed up cheeks.

Mrs. Uchiha sighed and grabbed Sasuke's hand again. She began to drag him out of the woods and back into their household. Sasuke complained most of the way; he didn't like being dragged around, even if it was his mother. When they were inside, Mrs. Uchiha tucked him into bed and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"You have school tomorrow, so I'd prefer if you'd rest up in your bed, and NOT outside. You'll be able to focus in class better. You can train after school for a couple of hours if you like, but not any longer than that. Be sure to bring a watch."

"Shinobi don't need watches," Sasuke said with a stuck-up attitude.

His mother glared at him until he gave in. "…Fine."

"Good, glad to see you're on my side. Now, one last thing. If your brother ever leaves you alone to do something by yourself again, he will be severely punished. I'd advise you to also come straight home."

"…Ok."

His mother smiled, "Goodnight." With that, she left the room.

* * *

The next day at the academy, Sasuke did very well with his lessons. He was so focused, that he managed to completely ignore the fangirls squealing at him through the whole class. Sakura and Ino were amongst them, continuously conflicting over who was going to marry him. Naruto also glared over at him with jealousy, especially when they were performing cloning techniques.

Satisfied with himself, Sasuke automatically made his way over to the training grounds right after class. He could hear someone following him closely behind.

"Hey!"

Sasuke turned around only to see the clumsy Naruto chasing after him.

"Hey!" Naruto repeated himself.

"What?" Sasuke was not in the mood to be bothered by the likes of Naruto.

"How'd you do that?"

"Do what?"

"How were you able to do so well in class today? You were making all the guys jealous." Naruto lowered his head in embarrassment.

"What good would it do to me if I told you?" Sasuke quickly turned his back on Naruto and continued walking to his destination. He heard Naruto yell "Hey" again, but ignored it. He was wasting precious training time. He HAD to become a better shinobi than Itachi-nii. He had a lot of work to do and needed to stay focused.

* * *

While Sasuke worked on his first lesson at the training grounds with Itachi, a familiar little girl came knocking over at his house. Mrs. Uchiha answered the door.

"Oh hello Imiro-chan!"

"Hello Uchiha-san! Is Sasuke there? I brought my new kitten Freckles for him to see."

"I'm afraid he's at the training grounds with his brother. But I'm sure he won't mind you stopping by!"

"Ok, thank you!"

Imiro skipped her way over to the training grounds holding Freckles in her arms.

"Sasuke-kun!" she shouted out in singsong.

Sasuke suddenly stopped and he and Itachi glared at Imiro. Not noticing the sudden dark aura in the area, she still spoke in singsong, "Sasuke-kun! I'm back! Come see Freckles my kitten!"

Sasuke glared at her for a bit more, then resumed his training. Imiro didn't realize that she wasn't wanted and poked her face up at Sasuke. "Saassuke-kuun!" She held Freckles by his paws and lifted him up in Sasuke face. Annoyed, Sasuke hit the cat and it flung across over to the pathway.

"Wha…SASUKE!" Imiro began to sob, "That was mean! I'm never talking to you again!"

Imiro ran over to Freckles, carefully picked him up, and ran away with him crying. Sasuke lowered his head and thought to himself, 'What have I done…?'.

* * *

Yay! I'm done this chapter! It's the longest one so far, me thinks. Ah…so much drama! I bet you guys can't wait for the next chapter! Stay tuned. ;) 


End file.
